swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3.2
Chapter 3.2 "Smugglers and Scoundrels" Publish Notes, October 5th, 2006 Art *Trandoshan legs will no longer be reversed (knees on the back of the legs) when wearing just shorts. GCW *'Faction Recruiters:' Fixed an issue where on occasion factional recruiters would incorrectly appear red. *'GCW Bases:' Due to issues with changes to the GCW and player bases, base turrets currently in the world will clean themselves up. New turrets created from deed will function properly. *'GCW Bases:' Players can no longer drop items in a player GCW base. *'GCW Bases:' You must now be in proximity of the kill to receive GCW credit for your group. *'GCW Bases:' Base turrets will properly attack enemy targets. *'GCW Bases:' Base turrets will now be attackable after a server restart. Profession: Smuggler *'Smuggler Expertise:' Armor expertise values will be recalculated properly for expertise, if you are not wearing armor. *'Smuggler Expertise:' Underworld Faction gain/loss will now update range values for equipped weapons and armor values. *'Smuggler Expertise:' The Fake ID skill prerequisite has been changed from none to Fast Talk. *'Smuggler Expertise:' Smugglers now have a chance to get the Feeling Lucky buff from combat in addition to getting illicit goods. *'Smuggler Expertise:' Updated the descriptions for all buff cool-downs to be clearer. *'Smuggler Expertise:' Card Up Your Sleeve should now apply its double hit buff correctly. *'Smuggler Expertise:' The Expertise ability Bleed 2 should not show up as a level 70 ability as it is associated with the Gun Oil expertise. *'Smuggler Expertise:' The Expertise abilities Fast Talk and Sly Lie should not give buffs if there isn't a Smuggling system quest NPC around to use them on. *'Smuggler Expertise:' The Expertise ability Precision Strike had the wrong damage values (too high). This has been balanced with a faster cool-down (5 seconds instead of 7) and fixed the incorrect damage values that were allowing extremely high hits with the End of the Line Smuggler buff. Precision Strike and Fast Draw action costs were too high and have been lowered (were 1.2 times the damage and now are 1.1). *'Smuggler Expertise:' Call a Favor 1 and 2 should now allow looting of corpses if the Smuggler's called NPC did more damage to the target than the Smuggler that called them. *'Smuggling System:' Fences will now inform the player why they won't accept contraband when on a PvP mission with a minimum delivery time. *'Smuggling System:' Smuggler Missions can no longer be abandoned. *'Smuggling System:' Enemy patrols only attack smugglers who are on a mission. *'Smuggling System:' Smuggler: enemies will no longer aggro prior to completing a contraband check. *'Smuggling System:' Tier 2 smuggler missions will now correctly deduct faction when you fail them. *'Smuggling System:' The PvP front money requirement is now properly enforced in the conversation. User Interface *The option to be able to only see one waypoint at a time is now set to false for new players. This will allow them to have more then one waypoint active when needed for quest objectives. *Ability error spam should now more accurately reflect the cause of the problem. *'Fixed bug:' At higher resolutions, the location display was not defaulting to the correct location. *'Fixed bug:' Clicking "Modify" in the "Friends List" tab of the Community screen would cause 2 spurious confirmation boxes to appear. *'Fixed bug:' Default location of DPS meter was on top of the menu button and the toolbar. *'Fixed bug:' DPS meter would sometimes show an erroneously value 8-10 seconds after combat has ended. *'Fixed bug:' If you attempted to change your key map in space after having visited the ground, or vice versa, you would crash to desktop. *'Fixed bug:' Radar and Coordinate Display default locations were not well integrated; they should appear next to each other when first turned on. Vehicles *Players can no longer call the ITV in a private instance. Category:Updates